Days of our Lives
by mlink
Summary: Inuayasha and Kagome meet up at the same highschool and get off to a bad start...Please Review!Chp.2 up!
1. Begginings, yeah they do happen!

Days of our lives  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings can be hell  
  
Disclaimer: If I say that I own Inuyasha then I'll lose my job...(boss walks in) I'll never own Inuyasha, ever! I want to keep my job! (grabs Inuyasha stuffie and hugs it, starts crying...)  
  
It was the first week of school, Inuyasha the main character of our story was one well known but not popular guys in school, he has silver hair, golden eyes and dog-ears. When he was a kid the other would make fun of him, but because he could kick ass, everyone had started to respect him... mainly stay out of his way. He had one friend that always followed him around, Miroku he was the school pervert and loved it, he had black hair that was tied into a small ponytail and had purple, blue eyes.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku went there separate ways towards there homerooms. As Inuyasha sat down the bell rang, he was the last student to come in, as always. His teacher Ms.Kikyo (yes Kikyo is now the teacher) started to take role.  
  
"Ayame," "Here!" "Koga," "here." "Inuyasha," "..." "well good morning to you Inuyasha, its nice to see you here today." "Right..." Inuyasha said as he laid his head down on the desk. The teacher went on with her role call. Once she was done the class was quiet except for the occasional laugh or shut up. The bell rang and everyone ran up and out of the class. Inuyasha sighed and was the last one to walk out. Once out the door the Ms.Kikyo pulled Inuyasha in and laid on him.  
  
"Inu-baby, I have a job for you..." She said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Fine," he said as she kissed him on the lips. "What is it?" Inuyasha said once she got off him (yes! Inuyasha and Ms.Kikyo are in a relationship... even though she 5 years older than him. Inuyasha is in his senior year of high school. Don't flame me please! .)  
  
"I need you to watch over the new girl in school for a week." "Alright." Inuyasha said as he kissed her good bye, and walked out of the door. No one in the entire school new that Inuyasha and Ms.Kikyo were in a relationship, not even Inuyasha's best bud Miroku. Before he had left he was given a paper saying that he had to meet the new girl in the office and show her where all her classes were and where his were in case she needed any help. Inuyasha sighed as he reached the office, the week would be long with a new student following him... all the time.  
  
"I'm here to take..." Inuyasha said as he opened the door and looked at the paper. "Higurashi, Kagome?"  
  
"Right here..." said Kagome as she stood up. She had gray, blue eyes and was a looker too. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a blue tank top that had an Anarchy symbol on it, she was also wearing black high top converse.  
  
'She's hot!' Thought Inuyasha to himself as he looked over her body.  
  
Enjoy! Mlink 


	2. Mistakes, they can happen right?

Days of our lives  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I'm here to take..." Inuyasha said as he opened the door and looked at the paper. "Higurashi, Kagome?"  
  
"Right here..." said Kagome as she stood up. She had gray, blue eyes and was a looker too. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a blue tank top that had an Anarchy symbol on it, she was also wearing black high top converse.  
  
'She's hot!' Thought Inuyasha to himself as he looked over her body.  
  
"Ummm, what are you staring at? Its really rude!" Kagome said as she slowly moved back a little. Inuyasha suddenly stopped staring and opened the door, walked though it (with Kagome following behind) and looked at her schedule (he has a extra to show her where she's suppose to go) and started to talk. Inuyasha was so into not staring and the schedule that he never noticed that she was following him and that the door slammed into her face when he closed it...  
  
"so, you have to go to room 300 with Mr. Fuji that's on th- Where are you?!" Inuyasha said once he noticed that she wasn't behind him, he opened the door and tripped over her body, she fainted. Inuyasha got up quickly. Got up and looked down at her, her skirt was up.  
  
'Ohhh, yeah, I like that.' Inuyasha thought to himself, he started to blush, 'What am I saying?! I'm not like that pervert!' Inuyasha bent down and was about to pull her skirt down when his hand slipped and he ended up touching her area. She ended up waking up.  
  
"Ahhh! What are you doing!?" Kagome said as she woke up, slapped him, pulled her skirt down and moved back up against the door.  
  
"Pervert!" Kagome said as she got up, and walked a foot closer to him, her hands balled up in fists.  
  
"I'm not a pervert, your skirt was up and-" Inuyasha said as she got up too.  
  
"Excuse me?" A woman said, trying to get past Inuyasha.  
  
"And you touched me!" Kagome yelled back, and took another step closer.  
  
"Excuse me?!" She said again, moving closer to the two.  
  
"NOOOO!" Inuyasha said right in her face. Inches away, the two never noticed it.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!" Kagome yelled back, the woman had had it.  
  
She pushed Inuyasha out of the way, causing him to be pushed into Kagome. Kagome's eyes went wide, so did Inuyasha's. Kagome blushed and pulled away once she noticed how long they were like that. Inuyasha jumped around, his head hit the celing as he jumped on the door and onto the table and out the door, that kiss really freaked him out, he loved it though, she was so arousing to him.  
  
'I cant belive myself! I have Kikyo! But...but Kagome looks just like her. But cuter...' Inuyasha thought to himself as he cooled down in the guy's bathroom. Then he just remembered that Kagome still didn't know where her classes were, man for him... this would be the longest day on the face of the entire planet. It already was off to a bad start, and if it starts off bad, then it ends off worse! (We should all know that, and to those who don't! well there you go, you know it now.) 


	3. Whats happening!

Days of our lives  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I'm so, so sorry that i took so long to write this chapter! please don't kill me!!!!!! .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 'I cant believe myself! I have Kikyo! But...but Kagome looks just like her. But cuter...' Inuyasha thought to himself as he cooled down in the guy's bathroom. Then he just remembered that Kagome still didn't know where her classes were, man for him... this would be the longest day on the face of the entire planet. It already was off to a bad start, and if it starts off bad, then it ends off worse! (We should all know that, and to those who don't! well there you go, you know it now.)  
  
Inuyasha walked back to where Kagome was now standing, he had cooled down and was now looking out to the sky.  
  
"Why meeeeee?" He asked kami, looking onto the clouds, walking towards Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me? What was that about?" Kagome said looking pissed of at him.  
  
"None of your business!" Inuyasha snapped back, not mad at her for going into his business. He looked at the time.  
  
"SHIT!!!" He yelled out and grabbed Kagome's hand running to their first class. They entered in Inuyasha tripping and falling, he landed on his back, and since he was still holding her hand, she fell down with him, landing on top of him.  
  
The class yelled and hooted. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes had gone wide; she was lying on top of him and their lips touching. Inuyasha's eyes got even wider when the teacher Ms. Kikyo was staring, her mouth wide open.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the side a quickly got up, she was pulling her self off the ground and her head hit the edge of the table, causing a glass to fall off of it. Kagome was shocked about the glass falling and had screamed, making the class laugh.  
  
After the two of them had gotten up, Ms. Kikyo sent Inuyasha outside and Kagome was sitting on her new assigned seat, with a paper for detention. 'Mom is going to kill me!' She thought to her self. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
